


Mother

by potoyto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potoyto/pseuds/potoyto





	Mother

I've had this recurring dream since I was seven.

In it, you're in my room, standing in the corner. I can hear you screaming at me, but your lips aren't moving. I don't ever know what I did, but I do know that I'm crying. Blubbering useless tears under the weight of your judging sneer.

Sometimes hours pass, and sometimes only seconds before you start at me, moving slowly. I start backing away, but I'm only in a bed and soon run out of places to go. The flash of metal always catches me by surprise, and my eyes fly open as the hot sting sears the flesh of my belly; tears in my eyes soaking the pillow below.

The look of satisfaction in your eyes, the sheer joy as the cold steel plunged into me never escapes me. It fills me with dread such that I feel it even in my waking moments.

You want to do it, don't you? You tried once, I know that now. Dad told me a few years ago when I visited him for my 22nd birthday. You'd lock yourself in the bathroom and punch your belly, poking and stabbing yourself with pins to try to get to me, to try to get to him. You failed, of course. But sometimes I feel you wish you hadn't. And I can't help but wonder:

What's to stop you from trying again?


End file.
